Harper Vaughn
Harper Vaughn is a character on Plagued. He was created on February 15th, 2011, by Drew. Personality Harper, being the embodiment of all things proud and arrogant, thinks quite highly of himself. He will always put himself before others and he is, in simple terms, a diva. He is impatient and often quite rude and he hates to wait for anything, often demanding instant gratification for anything he wants. Harper is also quite the type to bitch and moan about anything that goes his way, and he’ll often tap his foot and cross his arms if he is displeased, showing with no uncertainty that he is displeased. He’s bossy and will often slander others in order to give himself an unneeded ego boost. Harper can easily be compared to a teenage girl, as he will often roll his eyes and say “Ugh!” He also has a strong, obvious tendency to argue endlessly with anything that moves and doesn’t think he’s the greatest thing on Earth. Another rather important personality factor that most people are immediately alerted of the second he speaks, is that Harper is gay. He often says that every man is gay and they just don’t know it yet, but he doesn’t have an insane sexual appetite, although he is not afraid to hit on anyone. He is not necessarily a tease as he will follow through with almost any flirt that he goes with, but he isn’t exactly a decent man, and he loves himself far more than any other person on the plant. Harper appreciates the hate that some of God’s most dedicated (and completely insane) followers give to him for being homosexual and for all of the innuendo he’ll put into his speech when he’s trying to provoke someone into a fight. He’s not very bright when it comes to social situations and he can’t be bothered to do anything that he can’t directly benefit from. History Having recently been put on the Earth, Harper doesn’t have much history to him. He was put on the Earth by Satan and immediately found pleasure in slaughtering humans who wouldn’t worship him (and even those who did) and those who didn’t shower him with compliments. He had never run into a battle he was unable to win, so he has never had a blow to his self-esteem that was too difficult for him to handle. He would often kill Lessers because he finds them rather annoying because they are physically and mentally unable to glorify him. Harper also never crossed paths with another Overmind, as it seemed he could only find stray humans and bored, wandering Lessers. He took up raiding houses, looking for anything that could be useful to him. Due to very little interaction with others and a natural tendency to love himself, he formed a very melodramatic persona and he became accustomed to always getting his way, which naturally shaped his girlish personality. However, he did not begin calling himself gay until a month or two ago, when he met a human rogue who claimed he was homosexual, and this fascinated Harper to the point where he let the human live for a few days before killing him and beginning to call himself gay as well, realizing that he could only ever really “love” (or love as much as a creature of Satan could) someone who was just as attractive as he thought he was. Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Males Category:Active